House of Foes
by PicnMixlover
Summary: Season 3 so Nina has left an Kaitlyn has arrived and joins Sibuna for a new mystery. But where do her loyalties truly lie and who will she have to hurt to get what she wants? And what is her connection to Sibunas oldest enemy? This is a repost since I deleted the first copy by accident. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it. It's set as season 3 so Nina has left and Mick hasn't come back. I'm shipping Jara, Amfie, Peddie and Fabina (at the mo). Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!

Jerome tossed and turned in his sleep. "No, no leave me alone, don't take it," he moaned again and again. Suddenly he woke with a start. Yet again he had been having the same dream. The one that always ended with two, very piercing, blue eyes. Rufus. Jerome sighed and looked at the time – 1.00am. Great, he was bound to have another nightmare before it was time to get up. They were getting worse. Tomorrow or rather today he was going back to Anubis House and, knowing the way gossip spreads around there, everyone would find out. At least he would see Mara. The one girl he ever really cared about. He fell asleep again smiling.

Alfie's POV:

"ALIFIE!" Amber screamed my name and ran over to hug me. Mara, Patricia, Joy and Eddie grinned at this but Fabian still looked glum. The news had just got out that Nina wouldn't be coming back this term and he was feeling pretty down about it. Just then my partner in crime walked in looking pretty tired and tall as ever. "Heya buddy," I high fived him before he went over to hug Mara. Now that I look at it I have to admit that they do make quite a cute couple. "So Trudy, who am I sharing with this term?" asked Amber curiously. I looked around and realised that despite Nina leaving, there was no one new. "Oh there's a new girl arriving tomorrow, Kaitlyn. She's going to be your new roommate." Trudy replied. "Cool, I hope she likes pink because if she doesn't then we aren't going to get along, I mean who doesn't like pink?" Amber rambled "Uh I don't think that's really important right now Amber" said Patricia and she indicated Fabian who looked glummer than ever. I made an attempt at reassuring him and he put a brave face on it. The conversation moved on to what everyone did over the summer.

Fabian's POV: I'm really going to miss Nina this year. I went out to see her over the summer and it really was amazing. But her Gran started to get ill and she made the decision to stay out there and look after her. She said it will be alright and she might come over at Christmas. I just don't want her to get replaced by this new girl. Or the others to forget about her. But it will be alright. Kaitlyn might be nice. I tried to tune back in to the conversation. Jerome and Mara had gone away together to Greece with Jerome's dad and Amber had gone to Milan for shopping. "What did you do Fabes?" Joy asked me. "Oh I saw Nina, in America," "We didn't see that one coming," said Jerome under his breath. Just then Trudy came in and announced dinner. Good, I'm starving.

Kaitlyn's POV: To tell the truth I was terrified about starting at Anubis House. I didn't really want to but dad said it was the only way I could save my brother. Join up with the little "Scooby gang" as he called them and find it. The one thing that would save Jason. I barely believed dad at first. I mean two years after mum died, two years of the two of us living by ourselves and its now that he turns up. Very convenient. I don't actually like him because he kind of creeps me out. Very piercing blue eyes. But that doesn't matter; I will do whatever it takes to save Jason. He's all I've got.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Just to be clear, Jason isn't Mr Winkle, I just like the name. But I might be able to bring him in if people like that?

Disclaimer (forgot to put it in before): I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters

Chapter 2: House of voices

Jerome's POV

I woke early after yet more nightmares but, they're changing. Before it was just what had happened to me but now they're more in the present. Rufus is talking to someone. And planning something. But he can't be, he's dead! I thought about telling Alfie but I don't want to worry him or try and restart the Scooby gang. I just hope there won't be another mystery this year! After an hour playing psp and a shower it was finally time for breakfast.

"Morning Jerome, you look tired" Mara told me.

"Yeah I didn't sleep too well," I replied.

There was a little casual conversation but just as Trudy started clearing up there was a knock at the door and in walked the new girl, Kaitlyn. She was tall, tanned, athletic looking and very pretty, nothing on Mara of course but still. However there was something about her that was vaguely familiar, something I didn't quite trust but I couldn't lay my finger on it. We introduced ourselves but it was Amber who drew her into a deep conversation about girl stuff and I tuned out as I said to Mara that I was going to get my bag and would walk across to school with her in 5.

Kaitlyn's Pov:

Well first day didn't go too badly. I made friends with Amber and talked to all the others in the "scooby gang." Well, I say friends but to be honest its Patricia I like the most but there both in the Scooby gang so its important to stay on good terms with all of them. And I like all of them, enough to feel unhappy about having to deceive them. Jerome's definitely the hottest but he's dating Mara so oh well. Before I came dad told me about everyone a little but he sort of skated over Jerome and seemed reluctant to talk about him like he did the others. Weird. After school I went to get changed and chatted to Amber. The only person I havn't actually spoken to is Fabian but he isn't saying much at all. Apparently it's to do with Nina leaving. I'm going to phone Jason now. It weird having one way conversations but apparently my voice will help. I've told him about dad and the plan and I already know what he would think.

Eddies POV:

Dad spoke to me at school today. He said if I came by his office at the weekend he would tell me about the Osirian's job. Finally! I was telling this to Patricia who was sitting at the end of my bed. It was good to see her again since I spent most of the summer in America. She was telling me about the holiday in Greece and how she tried not to get a tan because it "defied the goth look" when I heard a voice

"Find the Wings of Isis. The mother of the house will reveal all." It was a whisper but I heard it clear as a bell.

"Did you hear that Yacker?" I asked.

"Hear what?" she replied

"That voice!"

"What voice?"

I told her what it said and she looked worried.

"Do you think its another mystery? Should we call a Sibuna meeting?" was her immediate response.

"Not until after my dad's told me about the Osirian. Maybe that will help" I was grateful that she believed me. That night as I went to sleep I could of sworn I heard it again "Osirian." I vowed to talke to dad tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seamus2468: Thanks and sorry for the confusion _

_Thanks for all the support_

Chapter 3 Eddies POV:

I waltzed into dads office and slumped down on a chair. He said he would be there in a minute, he was just sorting out some prank that had got out of hand involving slime, earwigs, sixth graders and probably Jerome and Alfie. God, those two are funny. I sighed bored. Then I noticed something: dad's desks had several drawers that locked but the key was still in them. Curious I opened them and had a look. Nothing but bills for the most part except an old photo that was slightly crumpled. I looked at it closely. It was dad and mum and me as a baby. Eww! I hate baby photos. But there was also a girl aged about 7. She grinned and dad had one arm round her. Weird, he had never mentioned her before. So who was she? My sister? I hastily put the photo back and locked the drawer as I heard dad coming back.

"So Eddie, the Osirian. It has quite a nice ring to it, don't you think?" said dad.

"Well yeah, could you just tell me about it, please?" I said sarcastically

"Right of course. Well you know about the chosen one and the cup now. The reason I ever wanted to be at this school was because I knew my family history was descended from the Osirian, very distantly. Then when you were born at 3am 3rd March , I knew you were special. Plus an Egyptian spirit appeared to us and told us so. It was quite a weird experience. She said you were destined to have to protect the chosen one and dedicate your life to it. It wouldn't be easy. Well I was involved in Victors secret society and I didn't want him getting involved with you so that is why I thought it might be better for you to live in America with you mum after we divorced. But after you rebelled and clearly weren't happy there and since the society was over and the chosen one safe I thought it would be a good idea for you to come here. Does that cover everything?"

I thought for a moment, trying to take it all in. "So, since Ninas left, is there nothing more I have to do?" I asked.

"The only other thing was that the Osirian should protect Anubis house as well. But since the house is fine and always has been then there's nothing to worry about." He replied.

"No, I guess not," I said darkly, thinking of the voice. The lunch bell rang. "Well see you dad," I continued getting up. "And thanks

I walked away thinking and almost ran into Patricia. She gave me a look and I knew straight away that I was going to tell her everything.

_I hope you like it and if you have any ideas/pointers let me know. Please keep reviewing , let me know who the girl in the photo be since I haven't completely decided. Btw, for any of you who love Alex Rider, keep an eye out for me new story which will be a crossover between Hoa and AR. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eddie's POV:

I relayed everything that dad had told me about the Osirian to Patricia including the voice. She looked fairly gobsmacked which for her, is saying something.

"So your basically saying there's another mystery. And I had hoped for a quiet term," she moaned. "What are we going to do? What are the wings of Isis?"

"I don't know any more than you do Yacker," I told her. "But I've got to find it out."

"Not by yourself, you don't. Sibuna. We're in this together. I'm going to get the others."

"Wait a sec, there's more." I said and I told her about the photo. "If dad hasn't told me about it then it must be really secret. That's why I didn't tell dad about the voice. I don't completely trust him until he trusts me. But I'm going to find out who that girl is."

She nodded and we went to class.

Jerome's POV:

I made a mental note to ask Mara about the biology homework as I went to get changed. It's weird but I actually want to get good grades this year. She really does bring out the best in me. But I spied Alfie's phone on his bed and quickly sent a text to Amber from him. There's always time for pranking I smiled. I was about to go and watch the results of this latest prank when my phone rang. It was dad.

"_Hello Jerome?"_

"Hi dad,"

"_Look, it came through yesterday. Its official. Me and your mum are divorced."_

"Good, good riddance,"

"_You shouldn't say that."_

"Yes I should she was awful to you in the holidays. Very embarrassing, especially when Mara came over."

"_Maybe she had good reason,"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I need to speak to you. Face to face. Because I realised that I never told you what I went to prison for and I should."_

"Really?"

"_Yes. Can you come out this Saturday? By yourself. And don't tell Poppy. I'm going to call her anyway but wait a bit before I tell her this."_

"Ok, see you Saturday."

"_Bye"_

Great, just great. Only Mara knew that at the beginning of summer when dad came home, mum had screamed at him to get out. Then when he took me and Poppy way to Greece with Mara she had called the police because she thought that he had kidnapped us even though we had told her where we were going and invited her to come. It was really embarrassing. Then dad had to move out He got a new place and we stayed with him, just waiting for the divorce to come through. And despite all this it was a great summer. I didn't miss mum at all. She had been an alcoholic who didn't give a shit for me or Poppy. And she got a new boyfriend. I haven't met him and I don't want to.

But I didn't see this coming. I probably should tell Mara. She's great with this kind of thing and somehow manages to make the most impossible of situations seem rational. She is my absolute rock. Maybe I should do something for her. Something romantic.

Amber's POV:

I got changed after school into my pink leopard print leggings and whit top. Gorgeous. I smiled at myself in the mirror and decided to email Nina, tell her how things are. I really miss her. She was a lot more helpful in outfit choices and always fun. Mind you, Kaitlyn's not to bad. She listens a lot to me rambling and once you get her talking, she's ok. Not as much fun as Nina, though; she's very serious. I made a note to tell her to smile more, I mean she doesn't want from lines! She also has a lot of weird phone conversations, almost as if she's talking to herself. And she disappears a lot too. Right now she's on the phone talking to someone about doing something tonight. Sounds as if she has to get something for someone. I ignored the fact that this was strange and went downstairs to get my laptop.

Jerome's POV:

1am. Great another nightmare. Like I haven't got enough to get on with. Rufus is definitely talking to someone On the phone. And then he turns around and says the same thing "Hello Jerome" I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make a drink. CREAK. What was that? I tiptoed to the door and peered out into the hall. It was dark but I could make out a figure picking the lock to the cellar door. One of the Scooby gang. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom I saw long black hair and bright blue eyes. Kaitlyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn's POV:

Great. Dad phoned and said that he wanted me to snoop around in the cellar and find where Victor keeps the elixir. Thank god I don't need to steal it yet. I slipped through the hall and took a bobby pin out of my hair to pick the lock. As I opened the door it creaked loudly but no one seemed to hear. A cold rush of air hit me full in the face. I crept down the steps and into a large room full of bottles or strange thing that I had never seen before. The witchdoctors lair. Why was it so creepy? Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and dust covered many of the shelve but there was one area that had been used recently. I poked around for a bit and took some photos of different bottles since I have no idea what the elxir looks like. That will do for tonight. I crept back upstairs and somehow made it safely into bed and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had seen me.

Jeromes POV:

I saw her. Kaitlyn crept down to the cellar, nosed around and came back up 10 minutes later. What was she doing? Unless she has a passion for creeping around place at night then she must be up to something. A year ago I might of blackmailed her about it but now I think I'll leave it. After all this kind of information could come in handy in the future. Oh well. I might be able to get a bit more sleep before the morning.

Patricia's POV:

"Sibuna meeting after school in the clearing. Pass it on," I told Amber. Eddie and I had agreed to tell Sibuna everything. It's a bit strange. Either Eddie's going crazy or we've got another mystery on out hands. And Fabian's nerd brain might know what the wings of Isis are. Plus I need to officially induct Eddie into the club.

"So what's this all about?" said Amber as we all gathered.

"Yeah, come in Trixie, what's going on?" Alfie added.

"Ok, first of all, I want to officially induct Eddie into Sibuna, since he is the Osirian and everything." I began. Eddie looked a little confused at this but I pressed on. "Everyone ok with that?" I said slightly menacingly and everyone nodded. Eddie swore the oath and that was that.

"But if we're adding new members, I think we should let Jerome in." Said Alfie immediately.

"Yeah and Joy too," added Fabian. "I mean they were both know about it and they both helped us out last term and before with the cup."

"I'm in," said Amber

"Me too," said Eddie

"Ok, go and get them," I said reluctantly although secretly I was glad. It felt a bit weird to be giving orders without Nina. Alfie went off grinning and came back 5 minutes later with Jerome and Joy in tow. They swore the oath and they were in.

"Ok so what's this really about?" asked Fabian turning to me.

"Eddie, do you want to explain?"

_That evening:_

Fabians POV:

Another mystery. Yay. I slumped down on my bed and got out my laptop to Google wings of Isis. I flicked round a couple of sites bored until one caught my eye. It detailed the time when Tutankhamen's tomb was discovers. I scrolled down quickly and two articles grabbed my attention. One was a profile of all the people who found the tomb. "Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, frequently called the mother of the house that the team stayed in." My eyes widened and I scrolled further. "The Wings of Isis, a companion to the goddess Isis that protected gave life to the temple at the time of the Pharoahs was stolen along with many other treasures supposedly by the Frobisher-Smythes who were never found guilty."

"Eddie, come look at this!" I called.

"Wow, no way. We're looking for an ancient life force and Sarah's mum? But why?"

"No idea," I replied. "Umm Eddie, do you mind if I email Nina about this. You know, she's want to hear about this."

Eddie looked at me and grinned.

"Sure, you don't need y permission to email your girlfriend."

"Cool, thanks."

_Sorry for the long wait guys, I was going to update before I went on holiday but ran out of time! Hope you like it and please review, tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive critiscm. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry again for the long wait and thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Been quite busy with revision for mocks and xmas of course. And happy new year to all my readers! A lot of people have been asking for more Jerome so that's what I'm going to give you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or the character except Kaitlyn_

Jerome POV:

YAY! So glad to finally in Sibuna. And Joy is too. Get in! It's a bit weird that Eddie is hearing voices but Nina did so I guess its an American thing. Honestly of all the people at and English boarding school it has to be the two Americans.

We agreed to check down the cellars and the tunnels to try and find out more about Louisa Frobisher Smythe and the wings of Isis. I considered to tell them about Kaitlyn but decided against it although I'm not sure why. We decided to meet at midnight and sneak down the tunnels to Roberts office and look for clues.

_Midnight_

"Ready?" asked Eddie and he lead the way to the kitchen entrance to the cellar.

"Hey, how we going to get down there without Nina's locket?" Fabian asked.

"Well umm," said Eddie and he pulled it out f his pocket and opened the entrance. "It kinda works for me too. She mailed it to me when she found out she wasn't coming back," he blushed and Fabian looked a little suspicious. Ooooh I smell green eyed monster between those two!

We all went down the tunnel one at a time I went last and as I ducked down to crawl I could of sworn I saw someone watching us. Kaitlyn again? That girl was weird and possibly up to something. I crawled down the tunnel and into the cellar. Fabian was already entering the code. Curious I watched, having not been this way before. The office was creepy. Like set in time or something. We split up and began to look around for a clue, Amber moaning that it was too late at night. I was grateful really because it was something to do other than have nightmares. Me and Eddie began checking the desk. At the back of a drawer that was otherwise empty I could feel a little compartment at the back. I pushed it and another hidden drawer shot open. Inside was a piece of parchment with I 742 written on it and a signature at the bottom. LFB.

"Guys I've think I've found something," I called and they crowded round

"Well its definitely Louisa but what does I 742 stand for?" Alfie asked.

"A riddle maybe?" suggested Fabian

"Or a code, for this.." said Patricia and dragged us over to what she had been looking at. It was some kind of panel 3x3 with hieroglyphics on it. Fabian looked up the translation for I742 on his laptop which he had conveniently bought with him. In fact he had the sheet of translations saved to his documents. Nerd.

He keyed it in in the panel and a huge section of the wall slid away with creak. Amber squealed because a lot of dust fell on her.

"Woah," said Trixie.

"Great more tunnels," I groaned. We walked through and simultaneously gasped. What was that?

Kaitlyn POV:

I had followed Sibuna. They made it quite easy for me although I think Jerome's suspicious. Maybe I should tell dad. He can get rid of him…..

_There you go, hope you like it. Going to try and update my other stories soon as well._

_WHO'S SEEN THE NEW SEASON OF HOA? ISN'T IT GREAT? If you're not American like me and can't see it on tv try youtube of google tv links to watch it _


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally got round to updating. Have decided to try and finish this story first then update my others. Thanks for all the great reviews particularly to Luv Fiction, hoa 264 and don'treadmystories for the continued support _

Jeromes POV (again, but he is gorgeous)

"Woah again" said Trixie

In front of us was a large room and in the middle was a sort of tomb. It was large and covered in dust and cobwebs. It was covered in hieroglyphic carvings and lit up by flame torches all the way round the room. We walked over to and recoiled in horror.

Inside was a mummy. And not the nice kind the really creepy Egyptian bandages kind!

"Ewwwwwwwww," yelled Amber

"Gross" added Joy

"What on earth?" I said. "Look at that," in the middle of the mummy's chest was a pair of solid gold wings with a sort of hole in the middle.

"Could this be the wings of Isis?" asked Eddie

"Dunno, might be" said Fabian

"Hey look at this" Alfie pointed at a small black book at the mummys feet. He pulled it out. It was some king of diary. He opened it and passed it out. The pages were some kind of old parchment and the ink was faded with tiny writing. Fabian leaned over and read it

"The final diary of Louisa Frobisher Smythe. Mother of Anubis house" he read aloud

"Well at least this isn't written in Ancient Egyptian," I interjected The others shushed me and Fabian turned a page.

"There's loads of entries, this will take ages to read, lets go back up stairs" he said defeated.

_The next day_

Fabina had been scrutinising the diary all night and actually wasn't even bored. He came in at breakfast and announced a break through

"So it was in the very last few entries. According to legend the wings of Isis are the life force for the Temples. We stole them but regretted it when we returned home as Isis cursed this house to rip apart. We tried to gain her forgiveness by building her a tomb and sacrificing animals then reconstructing them into a mummy and placed the wings on top then Robert hid it under the house. Isis partially lifted the curse saying that if the tomb remained undisturbed the wings would become the only life force which would sustain the house. It must be fed the elixir of life every few hundred years or the house will come apart. My estimate is that it will next need feeding on 2th February by midnight. Robert and I decided to hide the final ingredient of the elixir, tears of gold, in an old ring and we will give it to Victor in the hope he will pass it on down through the generations until this time. Reader if the time is drawing near you must find the final ingredient and add it to the bottle of elixir hidden in the cellar of the old gatehouse on the Anubis estate. Stir in the tears of gold thrice clockwise and feed it to the Wings of Isis. If you fail, I fear all will be lost for this House."

"So nothing to tricky then. I mean we just need to nick Victors ring, break into the gatehouse and stop the house falling down. Easy." Said Patricia.

"yeah except 25th Feb is only two weeks away. We're going to have to work fast!"

"We need a plan, something to distract Victor and get those tears of gold" said Fabian "I'll think about it. In the mean time, todays Saturday, lets go check out the gatehouse."

"Actually I need to go somewhere today. I'll be back later" I said and dashed off before they could ask. I'll tell them later of course but not yet. I nearly forgot myself. I've got to meet dad. I headed off to the little coffee shop in town where we had agreed to meet him. I'd told Mara where I was going and she had offered to come but I declines and besides, I had a little romantic picnic planned later.

I sat down in a corner and ordered a coffee. Dad came in. He looked a little pale but healthier then I had ever seen him.

"How are you Jerome?" he asked

"Alright,"

"I got a job. Site Manager at for a building company." That was one of the many things I learnt about dad over the summer. He used to be a builder.

"Nice, how is it?"

"Good. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about that. As much as I would like to put the whole prison bad dad thing behind me, you deserve to know the truth, if you want to."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, lets start from the beginning…"

_Sorry to end on another cliffhanger but my eyes are hurting and I'm a little stuck on what he went to prison for although I have some ideas but if anyone had any suggestions please pm or review the for me thanks _


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter at last, hope you all like it_

_Disclaimer which I keep forgetting: I do not own HOA or the characters except Kaitlyn and Jason_

Jerome's POV:

It turned out that dad had had the worst luck since he stole the gem. The only good thing that happened was meeting my mum, who at the time was a very rich successful business women But he got into trouble with a big gang. A pretty nasty bunch of people. They had threatened mum and me (I had just been born) unless he did a job for them. A big safe cracking job. Mum didn't know he was forced to do it. But he got caught and went to jail and that was it. Mum was so angry at him and just got totally depressed. That's why she sent me off to boarding school. I reminded her of him.

I contemplated this on the way back to school. I guess that wasn't too bad and I hadn't really known what to expect. I knew he was telling the truth. I got back to the house and found Mara in her room and told her everything. Then we finished off the evening with a good kissing session. Yay

Eddie's POV:

"Ok, Alfie and Amber, you two keep guard out here. The rest of us will sneak in and have a look around." I said. We were standing outside a small wooden door at the back of the gatehouse that Fabian had picked the lock on. It creaked open slowly and a shower of dust fell down from the ceiling. A gloomy set of stairs going down stood before us.

"Yep, I'm totally happy to wait out here" Amber said and sat down.

Me, Fabian, Yacker and Joy went in and walked down the stairs into the cellar. It was disgusting. Even by creepy tunnel standards it was rank. And it smelled musty. Dust and inch thick covered everything and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. 4 walls, each lined with shelves with boxes on them and a large table in the middle

"Ok, I say we find this elixir and get out of here as quickly as possible," said Yacker. We split up and each looked over one set of shelves.

"What does the diary say about where the elixir is?" asked Joy.

"Not a lot, except it will be in a small box, probably with some kind of distinct markings on it," said Fabian

"Well thanks Frobisher for being so helpful," said Yacker sarcastically.

We had nearly given up searching after 20minutes when we heard the warning signal for Alfie, a short high whistle. Someone was coming.

"Quick lets go!" I yelled and we made for the exit

"Wait one sec," said Fabian, looking at the table. He picked up a small box and lifted the lid. Inside was a jar of amber liquid. "Yes, that's it," he said and then we both ran.

Later

We met in mine and Fabian's room to discuss how to get the tears of gold from Victors ring. Jerome was back but was keeping quiet about his meeting with his dad.

"So you got it?" he asked.

"Yep, its hidden under my bed" replied Fabian.

"Right well, we need a plan. What we really need is to get Victor asleep and get the tears of gold out of the ring. Or some other way to get him to take it off or something. Any ideas?"

They all stared at me.

"Well we could ummmm….I don't know" said Fabian

Everyone else shook their heads. "The problem is Victor is a nutter. He's never going to take it off!" said Patricia.

"And speaking of nutters," said Alfie looking at his watch. Right on cue Victor yelled "Its 10 o clock. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." The girls dashed upstairs and Jerry and Alfie went to their room

Jeromes POV:

Midnight and I was awake again from another nightmare. Maybe I should get therapy. I went to get a drink but stopped when I saw Kaitlyn sneaking around again. This time she went out the back door and around the back of the school. I followed, a small distance behind. A figure stepped out to meet her and I gasped. Rufus. So that's what all those dreams were about. He was back! I shivered. The wind changed and suddenly I could hear them. They were talking about the elixir. Rufus wanted Kaitlyn to steal it for him! And weirdest of all, she called him dad! How could a creep like him have a daughter? Suddenly he left and she turned back towards the house. I turned and ran.

_There you go, quite a lot happens, any questions or comments PM or review them please _


	9. Chapter 9

_So I had to continue since I got all those reviews then re read it and I realised I couldn't leave it there. To whoever reviewed in Spanish, thanks but the only thing I got from that was that you wanted more Jara and more Jara you will get. Enjoy_

Jerome's POV:

I woke up the next morning really tired! I wanted to tell Sibuna at breakfast but Mara came over to go over the maths homework and I couldn't resist her gorgeous smile. The more I think about it, the more I wish I could tell her about everything. But I shouldn't. Its way too dangerous and I don't want her getting hurt especially since Rufus is involved.

Instead I caught up with Kaitlyn on the way to school and pulled her behind a hedge to talk.

"What are you planning with Rufus Zeno?" Her eyes widened with surprise at my accusation.

"What are you talking-" "Don't lie, I saw you talking to him last night. He's bad news. Trust me. Why does he want the elixir?"

"Immortality of course. Don't look so surprised, I know all about Sibuna and everything. He told me. And he's my dad so I'll trust him if I want to," said Kaitlyn taking an edgy tone.

"Why are you defending him? And why are you helping him? Don't you know what he's done? A creep like him shouldn't have immortality!" I nearly screamed. "Wait, let me explain" she started

"And he's not going to get it. I'm going straight to Sibuna now and telling them everything!" I started to walk away.

"I don't think so, Jerome," said an all too familiar voice. I gasped and spun round. Rufus was standing there. He looked exactly the same as in my nightmares except his cold blue eyes were somehow crueller than ever. "You are not going to stop me, none of you are. Your trouble Jerome is that you were always too smart for your own good. Kaitlyn told me she thought that someone was on to her and I thought I saw someone last night so I thought I would pay her a surprise visit and lucky I did" Rufus started towards me. I backed off but he grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me away with him towards his van.

"Dad no!" Kaitlyn yelled but Rufus threw me inside and slammed the door. My head hit cold metal I everything went black.

Kaitlyn's POV:

"Dad no!" I yelled but it was too late. Why did I ever defend this creep? He was physco. But I had to help Jason. Dad came over to me. "Right, steal the elixir and then pretend to help them with the tears of gold but steal them to. And don't even think of betraying me or it will mean the worse for Jerome!"

I was terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

_So again, sorry for the slow update but I've got exams coming up and have been studying hard. But here we go _

Eddies POV:

At lunchtime we met in the common room to discuss a plan to get the ring and the tears of gold off Victor. "Ok guys, todays 21st February, we only have four days until the 25th and the house is destroyed and us with it!"

"Ok so we need a plan. A good plan. I thought of one thing that might help us." Said Fabian

"What?" asked Joy.

"Alfie, you like art. Do you think you could make a replica of the ring to fool Victor? If we got a photo of it maybe we could swap them when he falls asleep." Fabian asked hopefully

"Oh right well that shouldn't be difficult at all. Not only will it need to be exact but then we need to make Victor fall asleep and get it off him without him waking up and noticing! Easy" replied Alfie sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you don't have a better idea do you?" retorted Fabian

"Urgh, no."

"Great so that's settled" I said.

"Except for one problem, how are we going to get Victor asleep and can Alfie replicate the ring well enough?"

"Of course he can Patricia!" said Amber "He's great at art and I can help. I did spend the summer at fashion school you know. As for the sleeping, I'll leave that to you clever people."

At that point Mara walked in. "Have any of you seen Jerome? He left early for school but wasn't in first lesson?"

I though that's a bit weird and so did Alfie. "Really? Well I'm sure he'll turn up later Mara. Don't worry. Jerry can look after himself." I tried to re assure.

"Ok, I'm going to check the canteen." She left.

"That's weird. Do you think he's ok?" said Alfie

"Yeah, of course he is. It's weird and he's weird." Said Patricia

At that moment Victor walked in with Trudy looking flustered. They were ushering Mara back into the room with Kaitlyn who looked like she had been crying. Mr Sweet walked in too.

"Now that most of you are here, I have an announcement to make. This morning tiles were found to be falling off the roof and Trudy found cracks in the kitchen wall. It appears that we have let the general maintenance of the house slip. You will all go over there now and collect your belongings quickly because you are going to have to stay in the main building for a few days until we have this fixed. I'm sorry, we are doing all we can. Off you go." Mr Sweet this solemnly

We all glanced at each other. Back at the house me and Fabian were in are room.

"This has got to have something to do with the wings." I said

"We need to hurry up. When Victor walks past are room go outside and talk to him and I'll hide in here trying to get a photo of the ring. That's our first priority." He replied.

I slipped outside and started rattling off to Victor about how many pairs of pants I should take. "Get out of my way boy" he snarled but Fabian had given me a thumbs up so I moved.

"Bingo, photo check!" We went back to school and told the others.

Kaitlyn's POV:

No. This wasn't supposed to happen! I guessed that he was physco but I didn't think he was capable of kidnap! This is all my fault. All I wanted to do was save Jason. I was going to double cross dad and save Jason but now he's got Jerome I can't. I can't let anyone else get hurt. So today I eavesdropped on Sibuna again. Sounds like they have the elixir but still need the final ingredient. I'll need to keep close to them. Also after I moved my stuff from the house I slipped a note onto Mr Sweets desk saying that Jerome had gone to see a sick aunt for a few days so no one would worry. I need a way out of this!

Mara's POV:

I'm really worried about Jerome. Mr Sweet said after lunch that he had gone to stay with relatives. He had is phone off and hadn't said a word to me. Its really strange. Alfie seems worried too. I can tell. I miss him. His deep blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair and the way it caresses his perfect face. And the way he seems to know exactly what I'm thinking just be looking. He's been through so much rubbish. The last thing he needs is more upset! I'll keep phoning him.

Jerome's POV:

I woke up, my head pounding. I was lying on the floor of a little room. It was quite dark with only one small window at the top of one wall. There was a steep flight of stairs with a door at the top which was presumably locked. My hands were tied tightly behind my back and I could feel a small trickle of blood on my head where it hit the inside of the van. I felt sick. Rufus! How had I gotten myself into this. My thoughts were all jumbled but I tried to focus. Kaitlyn. And she was Rufue's daughter. Who would shag Rufus? Ok time and place. She was working for him. I had to warn Sibuna. Just then there was a click in the lock and Rufus came down the stairs. "Oh, you're awake." I swore. "Tut tut, there's no need for that language. Clever of you to find about Kaitlyn like that. I'll better tell you the rest since it doesn't matter now. To tell the truth I didn't know I had a daughter. But when I found out I was so glad. I actually had loved her mum. But she walked out on me because she didn't like my quest for immortality. She didn't tell me she was pregnant. So when I came back she was shocked. And so was Kaitlyn since her mum had told her that I had left when I knew she was pregnant. So Kaitlyn was pretty angry with her mum and more than happy to come with mum. Especially when I told her about the elixir."

"So she's a nutter like you?" I asked

"Be polite and shut up or I will make you. But no, she just wants the elixir for her younger brother, Jason. Her mum married his dad when Kaitlyn was two and they were quite a nice happy family. The elixir doesn't just give you immortality. It can save you even if you are on the brink of death. And Jason is. He's in a coma after a car accident. Which may have been caused by me."

I stared at him in disgust. "So Kaitlyn thinks she's getting the elixir for him but your just going to take it for yourself and let people die! But you can't. The entire house will be destroyed if we don't get the elixir to the wings if Isis in time!" I yelled.

"Oh I don't care about that. Anyway I'm only telling this by the time you are out of this it won't matter. I need something to stop Kaitlyn taking the elixir to Jason. So I took you. Her problem is she doesn't want anyone getting hurt. And even if she fails to steal the elixir I can use you to blackmail the others. I've got your phone and all your contacts to, so its all too easy." He took out my phone and placed it on the step next to him.

"You're evil!" I screamed at him but he just left laughing. I had to get out of this. I began to struggle with the knots. They were really tight but eventually came loose. I stood up and saw to my joy that Rufus had left my phone on the stairs. I grabbed it and called Alfie.

"Where are you?" He asked

"Quickly Rufus kidnapped me. I'm in some kind of cellar. Kaitlyn is working for him and he's her dad. He wants the elxir, he's going to do anything to ge-" I was cut off by Rufus grabbing my arm and throwing me across the room. "I heard you telling someone about how I wanted the elixir!" He snarled. At least he doesn't know that I told him about Kaitlyn. "You've only made things worse for yourself!"

He grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket. Then he punched me in the jaw. I fell to the floor. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me against a wall and repeatedly punched me in the stomach. Then he pushed me to the floor before stamping painfully on my wrist and tying my hands tightly behind my back and tied my hands to a ring on the wall. Finally he gagged me. But I was barely conscious.


End file.
